Life as I know it
by lonelybelovid
Summary: Eli is adjusting to living with his cousins and his resent break up while Clare and Adam try to set him up with someone new. SLASH fic don't like don't read! l to Picking up the pieces. contains slash, implied character death, crossed story lines, relationship abuse (Chapters 5 & 8 Rated M) they are skipable if you don't want to read that part.
1. Chapter 1

Ok ok ok ok ok so it's sequel time!

*SLASH ALERT* *SLASH ALERT* *SLASH ALERT* *SLASH ALERT* *SLASH ALERT*

This story contains Slash so be prepared to jump on or off this wagon pretty fast! This will pick up about two weeks after "Picking up the pieces" left off. This story contains Spemma, kinda-Eclare, Eli/OC, Eli/Julia, Jay/Manny, Sean/Darcy, and maybe a few more!

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI and I don't intend to make money of this fic!

***(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

*****Open POV*

Eli was suddenly woken by the sound of his bedroom door opening. He sighed as he realized that he had fallen asleep on his bed reading. He looked over to see his older cousin inlaw and guardian Emma standing in the door way. Siting up and stretching he looked over to her, "Time for dinner?" he asked standing up from his bed and placing a bookmark in the novel he had been reading.

"Yeah... how's that book, Seems to me like its putting you to sleep a lot." Emma said chuckling stepping out the door with Eli following right behind her. He shrugged his shoulder replying that he honestly couldn't get into it no matter how hard he tried. They walked out of the hallway into the living room then through the doorway of the kitchen to the dining area on the side. Spinner, Eli's cousin and guardian had just finished setting the table and sitting in his usual spot.

As they were sitting there eating and talking about there days like usual Eli's phone vibrated in his pocket. Spinner looked over and asked who it was. "It's Clare..." Eli said opening the message, it read, "_Eli when you get a minute could you come over, we never finished that talk we were having and we just need to get it over with, I know you're hiding something Eli._" Eli sighed, he had been dreading that text for a while now.

***(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

Flashback

*Eli's POV*

Clare and I were sitting in my back yard on the deck, talking about our lives like usual. She looked over at me, "Um... Eli would it be ok if I asked you something about..." she stopped and looked me in the eye with her peripheral vision. I knew exactly who she was asking about just by the way she said it.

"About Julia?" I finished looking over at her, we never really talked about Julia so I was half surprised but half expecting the conversation. "What do you want to know?" Talking about Julia wasn't as hard for me anymore as it use to be, Spinner and Emma had me seeing a counselor which was surprisingly helping me learn to cope with death.

Clare leaned against the fence around the deck and looked over at me, "You were arguing when she rode off on her bike, what were you arguing about?" she asked, I closed my eyes.

"It wasn't anything important, I think I have a counseling appointment tonight... see you tomorrow?" I said not wanting to continue the discussion. She hugged me and left, then I went up to my room and tried to read my book.

End Flashback

***(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

*Open POV*

"Clare wants me to come over when I'm done... can I go?" Eli said carrying his dishes to the sink. Spinner and Emma gave me a look that just screamed "is everything ok?" I smiled as they both nodded and walked out through the front door and down the street to Clare's house. Helen answered the door and graciously led him to the living room. Clare was sitting on the couch reading, when she looked up to find him standing there she half smiled and stood.

"Mom were going on a walk we'll be back in probably an hour?" Clare asked, looking to her mother. Helen sighed and told them to keep in touch. The pair walked down the street with an awkward ere of silence surrounding them for about five minutes until Clare looked at Eli with a pleading look. He sighed and bowed his head knowing that he was going to have to tell her what happened eventually especially now that his thoughts had been all but consumed by it lately. "That night she caught me making out with someone else..." he said quietly, "... it was this guy that I had never gotten along with and it just sort of happen...". Clare looked up at him with wide eye's, "I didn't know you even like... boys, Eli?" she said slowly, "You don't like girls do you?" she finished wrapping her arms around her chest looking away.

Eli closed is eye, and took a deep breath, "Its not that I don't care about you Clare I do and I try to like girls... I really do but... no when I was with him that night it felt so different and so amazing that it scared me. When I told Julia that she got angry and took off on her bike..." Clare took his hand and squeezed it lightly, whispering that things would be okay and she still cared about him to but that she didn't want to be anyone's cover up. Eli looked up at her with pleading eye's. She shook her head and said that she would still be there for him in anyway she could and that they should probably head home for the night.

When they got to her door she turned and kissed his cheek, saying good night. He quielty said the same as he walked back to his home. When he arrived he announced that he was going to bed. Em and Spin knew something was wrong but they didn't say anything for the night and just let him be.

***(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

Ok folks I didn't it! If you have nothing nice to say don't saying anything unless your criticism is constructive. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Till then my lovelies! :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (:


	2. Chapter 2

So Folks here is chapter two I hope you all enjoy it!

***(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

*****Open POV*

Eli, Clare, and Adam were all sitting at a table at the dot. Clare had told Adam what she and Eli had talked about. It kind of irked Eli until Adam showed his undying support. Clare and Adam both told Eli that they were still there as his best friends and that nothing was going to change. He had almost believed them, that is until they decided it was their mission to help him meet guys. In reality they were just trying to make him happy but it was driving him insane.

Now at the dot, they were sitting, talking to Eli trying to figure out who he was interested and he wasn't complying in the least.

"Um... What about Zane Park?" Clare asked, Eli rolled his eyes and Clare sighed. Eli told them that Zane wasn't his type. Then said that they were attempting to do the impossible. Adam started to ask about another guy from Degrassi whose name had popped into his head when he realized that Eli's gaze had drifted to a group of people who had just enter the room. Adam recognized them as the executive board of the LGBT club. He nudged Clare and shifted his eyes to the boy that Eli was staring at.

"So how about Kiefer?" Adam said with a chuckle. Eli instantly went ridged and turned around slowly cheeks turning a barely visible shade of pink, that was the very first time Clare or Adam could honestly say that they had ever seen Eli come anywhere close to blushing. "Wow Eli that color goes great with your eyes!" Clare choked out sending herself and Adam both into a full fit of laughter. To which Eli bent his head down laying on his arms there were folded on the table.

They both hushed when they are the whisper, "yeah I guess" slip from Eli's mouth.

The guy in question Kiefer Merrow was the vice president of the LGBT club, one of the most popular people in his grade, and probably the craziest person in Degrassi. When he would start a conversation he would always address people with there first and last names, he acted high when he never actually was, had a severe case of OCD that cause him to repeat the some of the things he says at least three times and when he decided he was done speaking to people he would make uncomfortable eye contact with them until they got awkward and left.

It kinda of shocked Clare that Eli would be interested in him but at the same time they were very similar from the music and theatre they were interested in right down to the amount of Eye liner they wore. Kiefer was your stereotypical emo guy, with a creepy Jekyll and Hyde thing going for him and that's probably what drew Eli to him.

Just as Eli lifted his head, he saw Adam wave at someone behind him and a smooth drawled speech start, "Well well well, Hello Adam Torres, How are you on this oh so lovely day?" Kiefer said walking over to the table the three under class men were seated at, "I believe I just heard my name spoken, to what do I have the honor of being mentioned?" he sat down next to Eli resting his arms on the table mimicking him. Clare eyed him slowly then looked over at Adam.

"I was just tell my friend Eli here about how much you remind me of him!" Adam bullshited quickly, gesturing to Eli with his eyes. Kiefer smiled and looked over at Eli who attempted to do his usual smirk back but faltered slightly when they made eye contact.

"Ah Eli Goldsworthy, correct?" Kiefer said giving Eli the once over. Eli nodded and extended his hand asking how Kiefer was doing. Kiefer smirked, took Eli's hand and instead of shaking like Eli had gestured, Kissed the top of it lightly. "I'm doing marvelous after looking into those big green eyes!" Kiefer drawled, then he turned to Adam, "See you later Adam Torres and Friends" he spoke then got up and walked back to the group he came with.

"That was the strangest..." Clare started, then stopped not know how to finish her sentence. She looked at Eli who was staring at the back of his hand. She giggled slightly, "So, now we find out if that was just average flirtation or a sign that someone thinks your hot!" Eli rolled his eyes at that.

"He was just flirting besides what would he like about me, I'm younger than him and kind of crazy according to most of the people at Degrassi?" Eli said taking a sip of his coffee. Then he got a text message that he decided to check while they were talking.

"Well he did just say he likes your eyes and besides, he's nuts too so you'd make the perfect pair!" Adam replied, "I can give him your number if you want me to." he finished looking over at Kiefer grinning. Eli stretched then picked up his bag seeing that Emma had just arrived to pick him up. He asked Clare if she need a ride which she gladly accepted. They both said good bye to Adam as they collected their things and departed together.

***(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

*Eli's POV*

When I got home and finished my English homework I got my computer and logged onto Facerange. As the page finished loading I noticed I had a new friend request in my notifications, It was from Kiefer. I thought about it for a moment then accepted. About a minute and a half after I confirmed the request the IM chat thing popped up with a message from him.

_Kiefer Merrow: Hey There Eli Goldsworthy? Wat r u up 2? :)_

_Eli Goldsworthy: Not a whole lot, HBU?_

_Kiefer Merrow: Just talking 2 u! Sorry if that kiss weirded u out u seemed a little shocked when I did it! _

I was surprised to see that Kiefer was apologizing for that kiss. Then again I haven't really came out yet so I could see how a supposedly straight guy would have liked that.

_Eli Goldsworthy: Its ok I appreciate complements like that! :)_

_Kiefer Merrow: So word on the street is that u and Clare Edwards broke up, want 2 clear the air on that? _

_Eli Goldsworthy: Oh yeah she and I just figured out that we were better off friends... beside being single is doing wonders 4 my writing! _

_Kiefer Merrow: Oh really? I was going 2 ask if u wanted to get a coffee sometime but its cool :(_

"Ok wow so he's asking me out" I thought to myself. Maybe I should take him up on this.

_Eli Goldsworthy: Actually Kiefer I wld like that a lot_

_Kiefer Merrow: Well here's my # if u want 2 txt me sometime ;)_

As I saved his number into my cell his said he had to go and that I should text him later. I told him I definitely would to which he sent a smile and a good bye. I guess that maybe something could work out with this whole being openly gay thing.

***(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

Howdy there folks I hope you like it! Eli and Kiefer's next conversation will come in chapter 3 so hold on tight! Please please please review people, I won't know if I should update if you don't!

-LOVE LonelyB!


	3. Chapter 3

DUHDUHDUHDUH! chapter three is here and its gonna be the best so far lol I hope anyway! so Eli and Kiefer are gonna go on a date and Emma and Eli have an announcement for Spinner! I'll go ahead and tell you that much... hope you all enjoy!

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

*Open POV*

At around Six Eli decided to text Kiefer, he wasn't going to bother lying to himself about it, he was definitely nervous. Kiefer was really the first guy he had ever had a real legitimate crush on that he could remember. He sent Kiefer a quick 'Hey its Eli how r u?' message and within several minutes got a reply back. It said, _"Hey hey hey Eli Goldsworthy! I'm doing swell how about urself?"_ Eli replied that he was doing fine with a smile. Another minute passed and he got a, _"So I said we shld go out 4 a coffee or something sometime... Wld u b interested n that? Say 2morrow after school lets out?"_ Eli curled his lip in his trademark smirk and said that he would love that, telling Kiefer he would meet him at the dot. Just before he sent the message he heard a voice from the entrance hall.

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

***Eli's POV* **

"What are you smiling about?" Spinner asked walking into the room and slumping onto the couch while stretching out his arms.

"Nothing just a text from a friend..." I said lounging back after I locked my phone. Spinner raised an eye brow.

"Someone have a new girlfriend that they haven't told me about?" he asked chuckling as he picked up the TV remote.

"No just a date tomorrow..." I said picking up the issue of 'The Goon' that I had left on the end table. I wasn't going to mention to Spin that the date was with a guy, I know he's not a homophobe or anything and that one of his best friends growing up was gay but I'm just not sure how he would feel if I dropped the ball that I'm gay. We went on watching TV and reading till Emma came down from their bedroom saying that she didn't feel well and we should probably just order take out for dinner. Spin was super worried about her but she claimed that it was probably just a stomach virus and that she would be fine eventually. Just as they both got sat down after grabbing a few menu's from the sacred pile of them in the drawer by the fridge Spin got a call from Jay.

"Hey Jay wants me to come out for drinks tonight, he's missing Manny pretty bad so do you mind if I skip out tonight?" he asked Emma as she and I went through our different options. Emma nodded and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He smiled and returned one to her head as he stood and walked out the door to leave. As he was pulling out of the driveway Emma stood and watched him leave then came and sat down the on the couch so that we were beside but also facing each other.

"Eli can I talk to you about something?" She asked looking over at me. I was a little confused she and I have had some pretty deep talks but never any that started like this. I nodded at her and she smiled. "Well actually I have something big to tell Spinner, Like so big I went online looking for ways to tell him that would be memorable, I was wondering what you thought of the idea I got." she added.

"Well what's the idea?" I asked raising an eye. She said that she put the big announcement on a t-shirt for herself and that she was going to make one for me and him to and we could give him his together. "Oh where's your shirt I want to see it before I agree to anything." I half laughed.

"I'm actually wearing it!" she said and slowly slid the zipper of her jacket down. My eye's grew wide when I read that print on her shirt and I nodded my head.

"He'll love that." I told her as she hugged me firmly.

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

***Eli's POV* **

** I told Clare about my coffee date with Kiefer and she insisted she come over and help me decide what to wear. When she arrived at my house this morning I tried to tell her I wasn't some kind of flamer and I didn't need to get "all fancy" for a guy. She told me she didn't care and she started going through my closet. After a few moment she through a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt at me and told me to change before she exited the room to let me undress. When I told her to come back in a was an MCR sweat shirt of mine and making my hair look decent enough for the rest of the world. She gave me a thumbs up and I just rolled my eye's before smearing on my usual black liner. I put on a pair of black converse with purple laces that my mom had bought me for my birthday the year before and grabbed my bag. **

**The day went by slowly but The final bell of the day had just rung fifteen minutes ago and I was now on my way to the dot. I was kind of nervous because I had really had the much interaction time with him and I'm honestly not sure if he's even interested. When I got inside he was already waiting for me at a table near one of the windows. He looked up and smiled, pushing out the chair opposite him with his foot. I unintentionally raised an eye brow at that then quickly shook it off and sat down opposite him smirking. I folded my arms across my stomach and look down to the side for a moment not sure what to say. Then I noticed he did the same exact motion. I felt myself chuckle.**

**"You enjoy copying people a lot." I said, It came out as more of an observation than a question and he nodded his head in reply. **

**"Yes indeed I do Mr. Elijah Goldsworthy!" he said using my full name like usual. I smirked again.**

**"Just curious but when you introduce yourself do you say your full name?" I asked, I'm not sure why but his behavior intrigues me. He laughed and said yeah that it was just one of his many quirks. I told him I like that and he smiled. After we ordered drinks he started casually asking me about well me, what music do I listen to, what I just enjoy doing. As I guessed he was into a lot of the same things. **

**"So you read comics, how about Anime and Manga?" he asked resting on the back of his chair. Something told me he would be into Anime and stuff like that.**

**"Can't say that I've ever given it a chance honestly" I said in reply, "I heard that Soul eater is pretty good though." he smiled and nodded.**

**"I actually before like boys love and romance stuff but soul eater's alright, Hetalia isn't bad either!" he ****said taking a sip of his drink.**

**"Boys love, Hetalia?" I asked, honestly never having heard of either. He laughed and grabbed a piece of paper out of his bag along with a pen. Then he scribbled down and web address.**

**"Here check out this site they have both seasons of Hetalia: Axis powers... and BL is like... gay romance Manga." He chuckled handing me the slip of paper. "I can lend you some of my books if you'd like?" he told me placing the pen back in his bag.**

**"I'll look this up and let you know what I think of it!" I said looking down at my phone I realized we had been sitting there for almost two whole hours, "Oh crap I've got to get home..." I said folding up the paper and slipping it into the pocket of my jeans.**

**"I can drive you if you want I saw that you walked here..." he suggested.**

**"Thanks, my car hasn't been starting lately and I can't fix whats wrong with it!" I reply picking up my bag and pulling out my wallet to pay for my coffee. He waved a finger at me, then went over and paid for both of us. I looked away feeling my face heat up a little. I didn't realize he was back until I heard him speak. **

**"You're cute when you blush, you know that?" he said laughing softly, "Come on let's get you home." he showed me to his car. When he started the radio the Seether song "like suicide" was playing and we sat in silence just enjoying the music. When we arrived at my house, he stopped the car and turned the radio down. He looked over at me with a small smile.**

**"I had a good time, we should hang out again soon!" he said moving his hand over to unlock the door, "well we should if you want to anyway... no pressure!" he looked down at the seat for a moment.**

**I nodded and told him I would like that. Then we said goodbye and he told me he would text me later. **

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

***Eli's POV* **

**When I got inside and sat my bag down I was instantly hit in the face with a white piece of fabric.**

**"Hurry and change shirts Spin will be here in like ten minutes!" Emma told me hurrying to looked out the window. I went to the bathroom and changed my shirt. Then I put my jacket back on. Just as I was stepping back into the living room I was Emma and Spin kissing in the doorway. **

**I went and sat in my usual place on the couch. Emma sat down in the arm chair next to the couch and she motioned for Spinner to take a seat between us. She handed him the box with his shirt in it, then looked over at me and winked.**

**"Ok I'm guessing I should open this?" he asked looking over at Em then at me. I nodded and he opened the box lifting and unfolding the T-shirt inside. As the shirt on folded we unzipped our jackets. **

**"Father to be! Wait Em you're..." he trailed off looking over at her, seeing her shirt that says 'Mother to be' in black writing. He threw his arms around her then gave her quick but passionate kiss. **

**"Wait Eli does your shirt say 'Brother'?" he asked looking over reading the shirt I was wearing. I nodded and sat up a little.**

**"You guys may not be my parents but you're close enough." I told him shrugging my shoulders and flashing my usual smirk. They both smiled and Emma walked over hugging me.**

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

**Emma's preggers! how exciting, plus Eli and Kiefer may have a romance in bloom! will have chapter 4 up by July 7****th**** that is a promise so hold me to it! till then check out some of my other stories, and also check me out on youtube. My youtube username is Lonelybelovid1694. **

**So Ciao for now!**

**-Lonelybelovid**


	4. Chapter 4

So people here is chapter 4 I hope you all enjoy it! Kiefer and Eli are starting to become a thing PS if you like Kiefer don't get to attached... I'll just leave it at that...

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

*Open POV*

Two weeks had past since Eli and Kiefer's first date and they had grown pretty close. they went out a few more times over that time and Eli was thinking about how things were going to go from there. He was currently sitting outside waiting for Clare and Adam at there usual spot when two hands wrapped themselves around his eyes blocking his vision.

"Guess who handsome!" a voice said from behind Eli. Eli chuckled a little and laid his phone on the table in front of him.

"Well could it be Kiefer?" He replied in a playful voice. Suddenly the hands moved and a pair of lips met his cheek.

"Oh darn you caught me red handed!" Kiefer laughed sitting down sideways on the bench so he was facing Eli. He took Eli's hand and held it in his, running his thumbs across the other boys palm. They exchanged smirks before Eli spoke.

"So what are we... not that I care for labels but I'm curious?" Eli asked sighing and leaning on his arm still looking at the boy beside him.

"We could be friends, you could be my boyfriend or you know what ever we want to be really I don't care either way..." Kiefer told him in reply. Eli looked away and said he preferred the second, to which Kiefer smiled and nodded. "I'd like that too." he said motioning for Eli to scoot closer to him. Eli complied and they embraced. When they pulled apart they saw that Adam and Clare had just approached the table and were now sitting down opposite the couple. Kiefer leaned forward giving Eli a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you later babe..." he said grabbing his bag and waving at Clare and Adam as he walked away. Clare looked from Kiefer to Adam then to Eli.

"So whats the deal with you both anyway?" Adam asked glancing at Kiefer then back to Eli. If Eli was in a relationship with Kiefer he would definitely be happy for them both, they got along well and it seemed like they would make a good couple. "Are you a guys a thing?" he asked finger quoting the word thing. Eli gave him a nod and looked up as the bell rang. They all three stood and headed for their classes saying bye as the parted.

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

*Open POV*

As Eli was walking towards Ms. Dawes' class he felt his phone go off in his pocket. It was a text from Kiefer saying "Look to your right!" when he looked up in said direction Kiefer was standing there with the door to the parking lot propped open with one foot giving Eli a "Come hither" look. Eli looked around to see if the coast was clear then walked quickly over kissing him lightly on the lips then following him out the door to his car.

As they were pulling away Kiefer looked over at him, "So where should we go?" he asked Eli. Eli thought for a moment and looked up at him with a slight smirk.

"My cousin won't be home for almost two hours... wanna go to my place?" he said looking mischievous and giving his boyfriend a wink. Kiefer nodded and started in the direction of Eli's house. When they arrived they went inside and Eli threw his bag down beside the couch. Kiefer sat his down next to Eli's and Pulled Eli Flush against him, kissing him passionately. Eli returned the kiss gladly allowing Kiefer entrance when he felt his tongue asking to be let in. They stumble backwards landing on the couch, Kiefer propping himself up above Eli whose arms were wrapped around the elders shoulders. They laid there making out for a few moments before the need to breath became to much. As they pulled away Kiefer looked into Eli's eyes smiling then leaning down giving him a few chaste kisses on the lips before moving to nip and bite at his neck.

Kiefer bit down roughly making Eli moan softly, "Harder!" he whispered in Kiefer's ear. His boyfriend happily obliged, getting another quivering moan out of him. A few nips later he started to suckle and lick the spot leaving a nice purple mark. Kiefer then moved his lips back to Eli's resuming the kiss, tongues going back to their dance. After a few more minutes of kissing Kiefer pulled away feeling Eli's hands tugging lightly at his shirt. He pulled the shirt off quickly letting Eli run his hand over his chest.

"Like what you see?" he asked, Eli nodded pulling him back down again mashing their lips together. After seeing Kiefer's abs and toned muscles Eli could feel himself getting turned on. He subconsciously lifted his hips and ground them against Kiefer's feeling him groan into his mouth. Then he lifted himself lightly as he felt the other boys hands at the hem of his shirt. Once his shirt had been removed and tossed to the ground the resumed the kissing, Kiefer moved his hand down to rub and pinch at Eli's nipples lightly. Eli moaned into their kiss.

Just at that moment Emma came walking in through the door, nearly dropping her purse when she realized what she was seeing. Hearing her gasp, both boys pulled apart quickly, sitting up. Kiefer was scrambling to find his shirt and Eli had his arms around his stomach blushing and looking away. Once Kiefer had re-clothed himself he leaned over and kissed Eli softly.

"I'll see you later honey!" he said picking up his bag, smiling at Eli and quickly walking out the door.

"Um... you wanna talk about that?" Emma asked looking at Eli who had since replaced his shirt and was leaning back on the couch arms wrapped around his knees, he shook his head quickly.

"Want me to not mention this to Spin?" She questioned again raising an eyebrow, Eli nodded yes slowly then got up and walked silently to his room.

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

***Open POV* **

**It had been two hours since Emma had walked in on Kiefer and Eli's little make out and she wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation. She wasn't sure if Eli was embarrassed or pissed off that she interrupted them. He hadn't left his room since so she didn't know what mood he was in at the moment. She decided to go up and talk to him, knocking on his door she said, "Eli um... could we talk?" she ****heard him say sure come in and opened the door slowly. She walked in and sat down at his desk. **

**"So... who was that earlier?" she asked casually just trying to gauge his mood.**

**"Kiefer." Eli replied quietly.**

**"Your boyfriend?" she countered just trying to keep the conversation lite. Eli nodded and she smiled, "He's cute!" she said looking down at the carpet.**

**"Thanks... you didn't tell Spin about that right?" he asked looking over at the closed door. She shook her head and he replied with a thanks.**

**"So I went to the doctor today!" Emma said changing the subject with ease.**

**"And everything fines... the baby's healthy?" He asked her, He was very happy for his cousins that they were having their first kid especially since they were so happy. **

**"Yep everything's great I'm farther along than we thought but that's no big deal!" she told him nodding slightly.**

**They continued on with the baby conversation until Spin came upstairs and casually entered the room.**

**"I hear baby talk!" Spinner chuckled leaning against the door and joining in on the conversation.**

**They continue their talk about the little one on the way for another hour then Emma and Spinner went down to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. Just after they left Eli got a call from Kiefer. **

**"Hello hello hello Elijah Goldsworthy! How are you doing sweetie?" Kiefer said when Eli answered the call.**

**"I'm alright... wish you were here so we could finish were we left off!" Eli replied with a chuckle. Kiefer laughed at his last statement.**

**"Yeah oh well! We could chill tomorrow." Kiefer told him. **

**They stayed on the phone for an hour then said goodbye when Emma came up to tell Eli that is was time to eat. Through the entire meal all Eli could think about was Kiefer. He stayed on Eli's mind for the rest of the night and as he went to bed he was sure he probably dream about him at this rate.**

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

**Ok folks so how was that? I'd love to know what people think of the story so far and I can't know if you don't review so please****just write something quick! Chapter 5 will be up within 5 days that is the plan anyway so hold me to it! **

**-LB**


	5. Chapter 5 RATED M

Ok so Eli and Kiefer might just do a little bit of the do in this Chapter so If you don't like that don't read it! If you do then please proceed!

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

*Open POV*

Kiefer was lounging against Eli's headboard playing with Eli's hair with one hand and holding a Manga book in the other, while Eli was laying between his legs head resting on his stomach. Eli was attempting to enjoy the Manga book that Kiefer had given him to read but he was having an extremely difficult time with it. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying the story it was just difficult to follow the panels in reverse order of the books he usually reads. He sighed in slight frustration then noticed something bulge like pressing into his back. He pulled the book that Kiefer was reading down to his eye level reading over the page in front of him with widening eyes.

"Porn, no wonder you've been poking me in the back for an hour!" he chuckled smirking as he lifted the book back to his boyfriends level. Kiefer bent forward looking Eli in the eye.

"I could be 'Poking' you somewhere else you know!" Kiefer replied then he went back to his book like he said nothing. Eli was suddenly lost in thought they had only been together for about a month but Eli had thought about that already. He was definitely ready for some action and Kiefer would probably enjoy it as much as him. Making his mind up Eli sat up and turned himself around. He took the book out of Kiefer's hand and laid it down open beside him, then he moved himself so he was straddling Kiefer's lap. He slowly pressed a kiss to his lips.

Kiefer took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Eli and press his tongue to his lips asking for entrance, which he was quickly granted. They sat there kissing for a good five minutes before Eli snaked his hands to the hem of the other teens shirt. They broke apart to remove the clothing on each others torso's then resumed their kissed which was getting quicker and sloppier by the second. Eli was running his hands over Kiefer's chest and abs like he did when they did this. Kiefer really was built perfectly he was definitely jealous of the way his boyfriend looked. He himself was almost to skinny and his ribs were easily visible. Kiefer pulled away and pushed Eli backwards so he was lying on top of him. He moved his lips to the others neck licking and sucking leaving all kinds of red marks, he wanted people to know that Eli was his and only his. He bit down a few times knowing Eli loved the sensations that followed. Then he moved further down sucking his right nipple into his mouth, using his teeth and tongue to tease him, making him cry out softly. When he switched buds he felt Eli's hands grasping at the blanket beneath them.

"God he's so tense!" Kiefer thought moving up to kiss him softly. He lean down to whisper in his ear, "You look like you could use a little attention, I could help..." he felt Eli shiver. Except when he moved his hand down to undo the button of Eli's skinny jeans his hand was pushed away. He looked up at Eli who mouthed the words, "You first" to which he smiled and sat back letting Eli up.

Eli bit his lip as he moved his hand to Kiefer's belt. Fumbling with the buckle he made Kiefer smirk.

"Here let me..." he whispered undoing his belt and unbuttoning the button of his black trip pants. Eli slowly pulled the zipper down and reached his hand beneath the waistband of the others boxers. Grasping Kiefer's hard cock, he gently pulled it over the waistband. Kiefer lifted himself and tugged his boxers and pants down a little giving Eli more access to his balls. Eli gave it a few slow unintentionally teasing strokes trying to get the courage to do what he had originally intended. He licked his lips and dipped his head forward taking the head of the others member into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head making Kiefer moan in appreciation. That gave him some motivation to go further he made an early attempt to deep throat and was unsuccessful feeling himself gag. To compensate he wrapped his hand around the shaft stroking him as he continued to work with his tongue. Kiefer gripped his fingers in Eli's hair and pushed his head down a little bit enjoying the warmth of his boyfriends mouth. He took his other hand and started playing with his balls. Eli took notice of this and took over that motion immediately. Within a good fifteen minutes Kiefer was cumming into his boyfriends mouth. Eli swallowed his load which had a surprisingly pleasant taste. Then he rose giving him a kiss, letting him taste himself.

Kiefer moved off the bed as he caught his breath and replace his softened dick, fixing his clothes. Then he patted the spot in front of him motioning for Eli to sit there. Eli moved there slowly help Kiefer to pull his pants and boxer briefs down slightly. He took Eli into his mouth and expertly began sucking and bobbing his head. Eli was in total bliss, he hadn't felt anything that great in a long time and he was almost nervous that he would last as long as the other had. Kiefer continued his ministrations slowly deep throating Eli's cock and sending Eli over the edge. He gasped as he felt something tighten in his stomach and his release slowly following. Kiefer lapped down all of the others cum and then helping him fix his clothes. He moved back to the bed and helping Eli move so they were laying beside one another lazily kissing and stroking each others chests. Eventually Kiefer spoke nuzzling Eli's forehead.

"You're so perfect baby, so amazing..." He whispered kissing the top of the others head. Eli sighed and smirked. Kiefer rolled onto his back and Eli moved to lay his head on his chest. Snuggling close he spoke softly, yawning.

"You make a good pillow Babe..." He closed his eyes and lazily draped an arm across Kiefer's stomach. They both laid there in silence till they fell asleep.

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

*Emma POV*

As Spinner, Manny, Jay and I arrived home we noticed a red car that had been by several times lately, parked in front of the house.

"Whose Clunker?" Jay said looking over at Spin.

"A Friend of Eli's..." he said going over to unlock the door. We all made our way inside and I told them I was gonna go tell Eli and Kiefer that we were here. When I got upstairs and opened the door they were both asleep shirtless on Eli's bed, I smiled and quietly closed the door, making my way down the stairs I told everyone to keep there voices down cause they were asleep Spin raised Eyebrow and I rolled my eyes back. Two hours later Kiefer and Eli both came down the stairs and stepped outside.

From the spot I was in I could see Kiefer wrap his arms around Eli and see their Lips meet for a few moments before Kiefer walked to his car and left. Spin and Jay were in the back on the deck and Manny was looking at me confused.

"Eli's gay? I had no idea!" she said shrugging her shoulders. I raised a finger to my lips.

"He isn't ready to tell Spin so shh!" I said looking back to the back door.

"How come? Spinner isn't a homophobe, Marco Del Rossi was one of his best friends all through school!" She replied looking puzzled.

"I don't think he was ready to tell me, I just happened to walk in on them making out one day. And later he told me about Kiefer and asked me not to mention it to Spinner." I answered. Then Eli walked back in and he, Manny and I struck up casual conversation. Neither of us mentioned Kiefer or the fact that he had a smile on his face the whole time.

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Hope you enjoyed that Please Review and Keep on Reading! Love you all!

-LB


	6. Chapter 6

So I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter because things are about to take an interesting turn... 'nuff said here's the chapter!

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

*Eli's POV*

Its Monday morning and I'm still running on a high from Saturday when Kiefer was over. Emma hasn't asked about Kiefer lately and its probably a good thing since I'm having a hard time not constantly thinking about what we did on Saturday.

"What are you blushing about?" Clare said from beside me. I felt myself jump a little, I didn't even notice that she was there. She chuckled seeing that she startled me.

"Oh... its nothing." I Said taking books out of my locker.

"So your thinking about Kiefer?" She said completely ignoring my answer.

"Yeah I guess!" I said quietly. I looked over to see her eyes go wide.

"You guys did something didn't you!" She questioned folding her arms over her chest.

"God she can read me like a book!" I thought. That's one of the things I loved but at the same time hated about Clare. I just nodded my head looking away. Clare rolled her eyes and waved at someone behind me.

"Hey Kiefer!" she said smirking, she was trying to be friends with him for my sake but I have this feeling that she might not like him very much.

"Hello miss Clare Edwards, how are you on this marvelous marvelous marvelous morning!" He said in his quirky little way. I smirked at him and we hugged. He looked into my eyes and pressed a soft kiss to my lips which I returned quickly. When we pulled away he kept an arm wrapped around me.

"So I guess I'll leave you to lovebirds be!" Clare said pulling me over into a hug. I'm so glad we had stayed friends after our break up. As she pulled away she gave Kiefer an odd look then smiled at me and walked away. Then I felt a small tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Kiefer with his arms folded across his chest, he was leaning against my locker looking down.

"Whats wrong babe?" I asked laying a hand on his fore arm. He raised his eyes up and sighed.

"I just... Will you do me a favor baby?" He asked biting his lip.

I nodded my head in reply, "Anything if it will make you smile!" I said.

"Don't be so touchy feely with Clare anymore it gives people the wrong idea!" he replied looking up at me. "People need to know that you're mine! That you only have eyes for me!" he started to pout.

"Don't be jealous of Clare she's just my friend! I love you and everyone can see that!" I said smirking. But he just rolled his eyes and said he had to go to class. He didn't bother to hug me or anything he just left. I can't believe it bothers him that much. But I guess if it means that he'll be happy I'll try and watch what I do around Clare from now on.

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

*Open POV*

After his last class of the day Kiefer sauntered over smiling to wait by Eli's locker. When Eli walked over with Clare and Adam beside him Kiefer's smiled slightly faltered. He thought he had made himself clear about Clare. So when he was close enough to touch Kiefer grabbed Eli and locked their lips passionately so the whole hallway could see. Their kiss lasted a few moments before Kiefer pulled away wrapping an arm around Eli's side and grasping just a bit roughly in Eli's opinion. But he knew it was just because Kiefer wanted to be close to him. Kiefer then took Eli's hand and started to guide him away from the other two.

"Lets get going so we can get you home Baby!" he said quickly. Eli was shocked that Kiefer was dragging him away from his friends like this. He was never like this before so what had changed. When they were standing near Kiefer's car Eli pulled his hand away.

"What the hell was that about?" Eli asked looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

"I asked you nicely to stay away from Clare and you didn't listen I guess so now I guess I'll just have to make you stay away from her!" Kiefer said throwing his bag in the back seat, Acting like this was something people said in causal conversation. Then Eli grabbed his arm to make him face him.

"You can't make me do anything Kiefer!" he said he was totally shocked by what he was hearing. Then before he could say another word he felt a sharp smack to his face that turn his head all the way to the side.

"Did you... just slap me?" Eli asked raising a hand to his cheek. He rolled his eyes and started to walk away he was done with this.

"Wait Eli I'm so so so sorry! It was an accident!" Kiefer said quickly get in front of Eli to stop him. He laid his hand softly on Eli's cheek. "It will never happen again baby! I'm so sorry, You know it was an accident right!" Kiefer looked at Eli pleadingly. Then Eli looked down and nodded.

"If it happens again we're done! Got it?" Eli told him in reply. Kiefer said that he understood and then pulled Eli into a bear hug.

"I love you so much!" he said stroking the back of Eli's head.

"You too baby..." Eli whispered then pulled away and walked over to the passenger door of the beat up Chevy. They both got into the car and drove away not knowing that Clare, Adam AND Drew saw the whole thing as they were walking out.

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Yep so that just happened! I told you guys not to get attached to Kiefer and I meant it! The next chapter should go up today as well but no promises! Till then Little Lovelies! :)

-LB


	7. Chapter 7

So there may or may not be a break up in this chapter! You'll just have to wait and see... also there will be some spemma baby news, an awkward family dinner and somebody is gonna get outed...

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

*Open POV*

Emma Was Sitting in a Chair on the deck when she heard the gate open. Eli and Kiefer came walking in holding hands. Something in Eli's Demeanor seemed off to Emma but she decided not to bring it up in front of his boyfriend.

"Hello Mrs. Mason how are you doing today?" Kiefer asked sitting down in one of the other three deck chairs.

"Actually Kiefer I kept my maiden name, so that would be Mrs. Nelson." she said rubbing her stomach as she spoke. She was just starting to show, Spinner and Manny swore she was positively glowing.

"Also Eli were having guests for dinner so..." She started knowing he could finish the sentence on his own.

"Ok well Kiefer baby... I'll see you tomorrow?" Eli said turning to the older boy who nodded and leaned over. They both shared a soft short kiss that Emma noted Eli looked almost reluctant to return. As Kiefer walked back out the gate Eli sighed quietly and looked over to Emma.

"Can I ask you something?" Eli said crossing his arms over his chest. Emma nodded reaching over and laying a hand on his.

"You look really worn out? Does this have something to do with Kiefer?" She asked in reply.

Just as he was about to respond Spin came walking in through the back door. He was Smiling until he saw the looks on the other two's faces. He raised an eyebrow and went to sit with the rest of the family.

"Everything okay you guys?" Spinner asked.

"Yeah..." Eli said quietly, pulling both of his legs up into his seat, "Who's coming over tonight anyway?" he changed the subject quickly.

"My parents and younger brother, Jack." said Emma catching onto the vibe Eli was putting off.

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

*Open POV*

Spinner and Eli were setting the table when Spike, Snake and Jack arrived. Emma answered the door hugging them all as they came inside.

"Its nice to see you guys, Spike, Snake!" Spin said walking over and hugging Spike then shaking Snakes hand. It had taken Spinner a while to get used to calling them both by something other than there last names and salutations but eventually it became the norm for him like it had for Manny when she was living in the Nelson-Simpson house

"Snake?" Eli asked raising an eyebrow at Archie who made an exasperated face. He nodded his head as they all walked into the kitchen together and took a seat at the table. They all sat enjoying their meal they sat and made average small talk.

"Well so I've got Baby news!" Emma started rubbing her stomach with one hand.

"Em I told you I want the sex to be a surprise!" Spinner replied chuckling. Emma rolled her eyes and threw a pea at him, to which Spike gave her a look.

"I know Spin and I actually don't know either yet..." She said smiled at what she had just implied.

"Emma what do you mean by 'Either'?" Spike asked her looking over with very wide eyes.

"You know what I mean, its twins!" She finished looking at Jack who was a little confused.

Everyone said there for of congratulations, aside from Spinner who was either hyperventilating or praying. Nobody could really tell the difference.

"So Snake anything we should be worried about with Eli at school?" She asked changing the subject with a chuckle. Eli rolled his eyes at her and sighed as he felt his phone vibrate for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He knew it was Kiefer but he was honestly not in the mood to answer.

"Actually in all seriousness there is one thing I thought I might make you aware of" Archie said looking from Emma to Spinner.

"Oh crap! He's gonna mention skipping English!" Eli thought closing his eyes for a few moments.

"I've talked with the other parents already, I felt I should make you aware of the fact that Eli and what I've been told is his boyfriend have been skipping their final classes of the day for several days now." Snake said calmly as if what he said was totally causal.

Eli's eyes went wide and he stared down at his plate not sure what to do or say. Spin looked back and forth from Emma who looked shocked, to Eli who looked absolutely panicked, to Snake who's face said "Oh dear..." perfectly.

"Good going!" Eli broke the silence calmly and quickly exited the room. Walking through the living room he silently left the house and headed in Clare's direction. He wasn't sure what he should say to Spinner when he got back or when he was even going back.

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

*Eli's POV*

Clare had been helping me do hypotheticals for a half and hour but I still didn't know what do. I knew Spin didn't have a problem with gay people but I'm practically his kid. Sometimes its different when its your kid and I don't know what he's thinking. I felt my phone vibrate again and when I checked it was Kiefer. He was going on about how its bullshit that I spend more to with Clare than with him which is definitely not the case.

"You know I saw him hit you!" Clare said looking over at me. She looked genuinely concerned but there really isn't anything to worry about.

"I told him if he does it again we're done besides if I wanted to you know I could fight back." I said calmly putting my phone down.

"Ok well if you let him do it anymore I'll tell Spinner!" she said in reply "You know even Drew is worried about you!" she finished rolling her eye's when my phone vibrated again. Then Helen walked in with the phone in her hand.

"Spinner just called asking if you're here Eli! Did something happen?" She asked laying her hand on my shoulder. Since Cece and Bullfrog died she's been a lot more friendly towards me than she used to be.

"Oh yeah but its fine... I think I'm going to get going! It was nice seeing you Mrs. Edwards!" I told them saying goodbye to Clare. I shot two quick texts one to Emma and one to Kiefer, asking if he would like some company. He quickly replied saying he be at my place in ten minutes. I stayed outside the house and waited for him silently. I didn't want to attract Spins attention. When he arrived I climbed into the passenger seat and sighed softly. He reached over with his hand and stroked the cheek that he had slapped earlier that day.

"Wanna talk about it baby?" he asked sympathetically. I shook my head and we head to his house. I honestly I just wanted to be away from there.

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Spemma Twins! I hope you enjoyed the chapter the next one is gonna have some Slashy Smexy goodness that will be a bit more hardcore than the last time. So I hope you look forward to that. Till then, I love you all!

-LB


	8. Chapter 8 RATED M

SMEXY TIME! Ok so the time has finally arrived sit back and buckle up cause its probably gonna be a bumpy ride.

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

*Spinner's POV*

When just before Spike, Snake and Jack left Emma got a text from Eli saying he was going to Kiefer's and that he would see us tomorrow after school. Neither of us are in the mood to fight with him about it. It had been to long of a night to protest and it was only 8 o'clock. I was sitting on the couch drinking a beer, thinking about the events of the evening when Emma walked in.

"So how long have you known about Eli?" I asked her causally.

"Well a while now honestly..." she replied sitting down beside me. I sighed quietly and looked over at her.

"Why did he tell you and not me?" I continued to question.

"He actually didn't tell me Spin, I walked in on him and Kiefer making out." she told me laying her hands on her stomach. I nodded and laughed in my head at thinking about how embarrassed he must have felt, I definitely would have been.

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

*Open POV*

Eli and Kiefer had arrived at the latter's house an hour ago and were now laying on his bed making out in their underwear. Kiefer had been thinking about how Eli had threatened to leave him and he was determined to not let that happen. As things got more and more heavy they both started thinking about sex. Despite the way Kiefer had made him feel before, the thought of sex made all of those feelings disappear.

In mid kiss Eli felt a hand reach down and start stroking him through his underwear. His breath hitched for a moment at the feeling and he let out a moan like sigh. Kiefer chuckled and kissed Eli's neck biting and licking him playfully. They both laid there for a few moments touching each other lightly and kissing and nipping at the others neck.

Then Kiefer stripped off his boxers and started stroking himself, then he peeled the boxer briefs off of Eli and admired what was in front of him. Eli subconsciously threw a wrist over his eyes in a 'I can't see you so you can't see me' kind of embarrassed way. Kiefer moved his arm and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Then he lean over to the night stand and threw a condom as well as a small bottle onto the bed beside Eli.

"You want to do this right?" Kiefer asked looking down at Eli and rubbing a hand down his chest. Eli just bit his lip and nodded, shuddering at the feeling of his boyfriends hands touching him.

That was all Kiefer needed to see. He opened the cap of the strawberry scented lube he kept near his bed and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. Then with his other hand he spread Eli's legs. He reached between them and felt for his entrance looking at Eli's face to gauge his emotions at the moment. When he slowly pushed the first finger inside, he leaned down and sucked the spot directly below Eli's collar kissing and licking to distract him. He felt around for his prostate and smirked when he heard a soft moan.

"That was great... do it again!" Eli whispered moaning again. Kiefer did as he was told a few more times then continued adding a second finger. This time he recognized the noise of discomfort that followed.

"Does that hurt?" he asked instinctively.

"No its just feels weird that's all... keep going..." Eli replied then kissed Kiefer softly to distract from the strange feeling in his lower half. Kiefer kept up the prostate massage with two fingers using his other hand to stroke Eli lightly. Then he added a third and final finger kissing the other deeply to swallow his small pained cry. He continued to finger the other boy for several minutes before pulling his fingers away earning a small pathetic cry from the younger.

"You still sure baby?" Kiefer asked reaching over for the condom. He got a quick yes and rolled the condom onto his member. Then slowly he lined up with the other boys entrance. Eli quivered softly and Kiefer pushed his dick in carefully till he was buried to the hilt. He sat there a while not moving, letting his lover adjust to the feeling of being penetrated. After a little Eli told him to move. He started slowly moving his hips being careful not to hurt the other. As he slowly built up a rhythm he heard Eli moan several times in pleasure. Hearing that sound made him start to quicken his pace. He connected their lips and used his tongue to mimic the intercourse they were engaging in.

"Mmmh harder! Faster!" Eli moaned out when their kiss ended. Kiefer did as Eli commanded feeling himself getting closer to the edge. He reached to down and started to stroke Eli again at an erratic and irregular pace.

"Oh shit I'm so close!" he moaned ramming into the other harder. He dipped his head and bit down on Eli's neck knowing it would some how send him to his orgasm. Eli came hard, muscles clenching around Kiefer almost painfully. Within seconds Kiefer was cumming with him. Soon they were both completely spent and Kiefer pulled out falling beside his lover. They were both breathing heavy and Eli painfully rolled himself over to lay his head on the others chest.

"I love you Elijah..." Kiefer whispered kissing the top of the younger's head softly.

"Love you too" Eli yawned feeling himself drift off to sleep. Kiefer soon followed suit after pulling up the blankets around them and wrapping an arm around Eli.

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**yep so that was some EliXKiefer sexy time. Hope you all enjoyed and with that it's time to grovel:**

**Ok people if I don't start get reviews I'm not going to keep posting. I don't know if you guys enjoy it if you don't tell me you do! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And with that I bid you good day.**

**-LB**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so everybody get ready for some real BULLSHIT! with that were off!

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

*Clare's POV*

Drew, Adam and I were walking through the hallway when we saw Kiefer and this boy named Nicky sitting in the zen garden, they were smiling and laughing. Then Nicky reached over and took Kiefer's hands in his. Drew patted Adams arm and directed him to where we were was looking. I looked over and his mouth was ajar, Kiefer was cheating on Eli along with the abuse. Drew handed me his phone and I started taking a video of what was taking place in the zen garden.

After we saw their lips connect that was enough evidence. I stopped the video and pulled Adam back the way we came from waving good bye to Drew, telling him to send me the video. Ms. Dawes class was our next class and we had it with Eli, hopefully he would come to class today. But when we walked into the room he was no where to be found. I walked up to the front just as the bell rang.

"Ms. Dawes do you know if Eli is coming to class, we have something we need to give him." Adam asked her calmly even though I could tell he was upset.

"No unfortunately Mr. Goldsworthy came in earlier to collect his work and went home early. I suppose you'll have to find him after class ends, now take your seats please." She replied motioning to our desks as she rose from her seat.

I decided to tell Eli we need to talk to him, so when Ms. Dawes wasn't looking I pulled out my phone and sent Eli a quick message.

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

*Open POV*

Spinner and Eli were driving towards the house in silence when Eli heard Spin sigh loudly. He looked over at his cousin who was deep in thought.

"Want to talk?" Eli offered looking genuinely concerned. Spin looked over at him as the slowly halted at a stop sign.

"Emma's having twins... you're skipping classes repeatedly... you thinking you need to hide things from me!" he stated trying to figure which subject he was truly most concerned with. Eli turned to look out the window not sure how to reply.

"As for the skipping, you're in high school its bound to happen every once in a while... I just don't want you to end up the total screw up that I nearly became." Spinner started again finally organizing his thoughts.

"And you're worried about Emma and the Babies?" Eli replied trying to avoid the subject of his sexual orientation. He nodded and pulled over into a random parking lot on the side of the road. Eli raised an eyebrow but waited for him to say something.

"This needs to stay totally HIPA, between us ok?" Spinner asked Eli looking over. He nodded his head in replied meaning he completely understood.

"I was already afraid when I thought I had one baby coming in fourteen weeks but now... I'm scared shitless! What if I'm a bad father?" he asked looking over at Eli who smiled thoughtfully in return.

"You're not even really my dad and you're doing a decent job with me Spin!" Eli replied with his trademark smirk. Spinner chuckled and nodded in agreement. Then he started the car and continued toward the house.

When they arrived they walked in seeing the back door open and the screen shut with four figures out on the deck. Going outside Eli recognized them as Clare, Adam and to his Surprise Drew. They were all looking at him with concerned looks. Emma excuse herself and Spinner inside to get them all some beverages.

"Eli we need to talk to you about Kiefer!" Clare said motioning for him to come sit down next to him. As he sat down Drew reached over and handed him his phone hitting play on the video on the screen. Eli watched silently he couldn't believe his eyes. Kiefer was kissing another guy, it was clear as day. Eli folded his arms over his chest in anger and hurt. He thanked the three of them for telling him.

"And Drew... thanks for filming it... I probably wouldn't have believed you guys if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes!" He said looking away sighing. Drew told him don't mention it eyes lingering on Eli just a little longer than normal. Then the Trio all told him they were going to go so that he could talk to Kiefer himself. Eli agreed and said goodbye to them all, pulling out his phone and texting Kiefer to come over as soon as he could.

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

*Open POV*

When Kiefer got there Emma greeted him politely and told him that Eli was upstairs waiting for him. When he got to Eli's room he saw Eli sitting on his bed looking pissed off. He went over and laid a hand on Eli's shoulder but he quickly pushed it away.

"I'm know what you were doing with Nicky!" He started quickly standing up, "I cared about you, I told you all of the secrets I can't tell other people about me, I trusted you and what do you do in return?" Eli started to shout. He couldn't believe what he had seen.

"Eli I don't know what you're talking about Nicky and I haven't done anything, I barely talk to him outside of LGBT club!" Kiefer said trying to stay cool and defend himself properly. Eli moved so that he and Kiefer were standing parallel to the bed.

"That's bull shit Kiefer and you know it!" Eli said folding his arms defensively across his chest.

"Are you calling me a liar? How dare you!" He replied giving Eli a hard smack across the face making Eli stumble backwards. Everything that happened in the next few seconds was a blur for Kiefer he had just slapped Eli in the face and then next thing he knew he was being pinned up to the wall a strong arm across his throat. Spinner had just walked up to see what all the shouting was about when Kiefer hit Eli and he was furious.

"You better listen cause I'm only going to say this once! Get the hell out of my house and if I EVER see you anywhere near Eli again I will make you regret ever having been born! Understood?" Spinner said eyes dilated and arm pressing hard on the boys throat on the last word for emphasis. Kiefer nodded quickly and Spinner loosened his grip letting the boy run out the door, down the stairs and out to his car as quick as he could without stumbling.

Spinner looked over at Eli who was staring at him with wide eyes, a big bruise already forming on his face.

"You ok?" he asked walking over getting a closer look at the bruise. Eli nodded and Spinner told him alright. Then he left the room silently, Eli heard him tell Emma he was going out and then the door practically slammed shut. Eli walked down the stairs to see Emma looking out the window to see the drive way. When she turned around and saw Eli's face her eyes widened and she walked over touching his cheek lightly.

"Did Kiefer hit you? Are you alright?" she asked putting on a worried mother look. Eli nodded and she wrapped her arms around him he hugging her sighing quietly.

"It wasn't the first time..." he replied softly. She shook her head and stroked circles on his back for a few moments.

When they pulled away Emma walked over to the couch and sat down. Eli looked over at her for a moment then did something he used to do when he was upset, he laid down on the couch and rested his head against Emma leg. She reached down and started running her fingers through his hair not even realizing that Cece used to do that. Eventually he fell asleep and she picked up the yarn laying beside her and went back to her knitting working on a little yellow hat for one of the babies.

When Spinner returned two hours later he was a lot calmer than when he left, Eli was asleep in the position he had fallen asleep in earlier and Emma had moved on to a second hat this one green. Spinner chuckled at the sight and Emma raised an eyebrow curiously.

"He used to do that to Aunt Cece..." He pointed out. Emma looked down and smiled.

"Guess this proves that he's comfortable around me..." She replied softly. Spin nodded and walked over shaking Eli's shoulder lightly. He needed to talk to him about what had happened earlier.

When Eli awoke he sat up and stretched looking over at Spinner.

"You're back... how long was I asleep?" He asked.

"About an hour and a half..." Emma replied causally.

"Um... Eli we need to talked about the situation upstairs..." Spinner started not sure how the younger would react to this. He just nodded and Emma sat her knitting down and joined in the discussion silently.

"I know you don't want me to see Kiefer any more right?" Eli asked.

"Yes but there is a reason I acted the way I did up there... Do you know who Rick Murray was?" He replied softly. He had never told Eli about his involvement in the shooting or what happened with Terry.

"Isn't he the kid who shot your friend Jimmy?" Eli asked Emma nodded to him. She hated remembering what happened with Rick, that day was one of the worst she had ever had and she would never fully forget about it.

"Yeah but he also dated my friend Terry for a while and he didn't treat her right." Spinner said taking a deep breath remembering the day at they were all out together and Rick really hurting her, "One day Paige, Jimmy, Paige's best friend Hazel, and I went to a spot near the ravine, Terry and Rick were with us." He continued closing his eye's as he remembered that day.

"Well Paige got into an argument with Rick and Terry defended him... they walked off together and about fifteen minutes later when Paige and I went off looking for them we found Rick Kneeling beside Terry who was on the ground with an open wound on the back of her head and she was unconscious." He Hated remembering that day. The day he started hating Rick...he had always kind of blamed himself for what happened that day.

"It wasn't the first time he had hurt her... he used to say degrading things to her and hit her... just like Kiefer hit you tonight!" Spin looked over at Eli who was looking away, "that wasn't the first time was it?" Eli shook his head.

"Seeing what he did to you made my blood boil! Please stay away from him... I don't want to see him hurt you as bad as Rick hurt Terry... I can't imagine what I would do..." He finished he stood up and gestured to Eli to come over to him. When they were close enough he pulled the younger into his arms holding him tightly. Eli hugged him back seeing how upset he was.

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

******ok people so I hope you all enjoyed that! especially the SpinEli Emotional moment at the end! here's where we talk about the next two chapters... in chapter 11 there will be discussions of baby names and I think I want you guys' help with this! This is going to be a contest. Leave a review saying two male or female names for the twins and the three best sets (in my Opinion) will be used along with a shout out for the three people who said them in the Fore note. Rules are no one male and one female sets unless the names are unisex and preferably no names from the show! ok I look forward to your suggestions!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so Clare is going to be talking to Eli about her family problems (Helen and Randalls Divorce finalizing) which is still happening in my story, she has just began to realize how bad things really are. Also Emma and Spinner argue about something stupid and Eli watches from the sidelines.

I would also like to take the time to recommend another author and that's Starprincess313 she writes Teen Titans fanfiction plus she's my BFF and she rocks so go check out some of her stuff!

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

***Open POV***

**Eli was sitting on the couch with Emma holding her yarn while she knitted when there was a knock at the door. He looked over at Emma who shrugged her shoulders and then went to check the door. It turns out that it was Clare, who look extremely upset. She flung her arms around Eli before he even got the chance to let her in. He hugged for a moment then they pulled away and she sighed. He let her in and she walked over to sit by Emma on the couch who was just now finishing the second baby hat. **

**"More issues with your parents?" Eli asked figuring he knew why she had come. **

**"Yes... their divorce was finalized this morning and my mom just dropped a giant bomb on me..." Clare replied picking up the hat Emma had just finished. "Apparently she has been dating a guy who used to go to our church. He and his son are moving in and renovating the house... I'm not sure how to feel about that!" Clare told them both hoping one of them had an answer.**

**"Well I don't know anything about parents divorcing since mine were never together and I never really knew my dad till I was your age but I know having step parents or step parent like figures isn't always so bad." Emma told her picking up more yarn and getting it ready to be used. **

**"I've heard that, What are you making now?" Clare asked helping her by holding her yarn while she started.**

**"Booties!" Emma said with a smile.**

**"Oh so Eli told me you found out that your having twins, are you excited?" Clare asked her trying to get her mind off of Helen and the news she just received.**

**"Yeah I am, my mom and best friend are helping me plan my baby shower that's happening next month, you should come Clare!" Emma replied giving her a smile.**

**"That will be fun, I'd love to!" Clare said enjoying the pleasant conversation.**

**Then Spin came in through the front door carrying a two buckets of paint, he said hello to Clare and asked Eli if he would get the rest of the painting stuff out of his car. When Eli was out at the car Manny and Jay arrived. The three of them walked into the house together and Jay took the painting supplies up the stairs to the empty room Spinner was currently standing in. **

**"I've gotta help Spin paint but if you want to stay Clare we don't mind." Eli told Clare as went stood to go upstairs and change into some old clothes.**

**"Yeah Clare you can help me and Manny with baby shower stuff!" Emma offered her know she probably didn't want to go home right now, "Manny this is Darcy's little sister Clare, Clare this is my friend Manny!" She continued introducing them to one another. Manny and Clare struck up a ****conversation and Eli continued up the stairs.**

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

***Open POV***

**The Nursery had been painted, baby shower details were starting to come together, and all parties involved were now relaxing in the living room. They were all mindlessly chat about life when the subject of Degrassi came up.**

**"So what kinds of school scandals happen at Degrassi these days?" Jay asked taking a drink of the beer that was in his hand.**

**"Nothing as crazy as the stuff that's happened to you guys. What with people getting shot there in your day!" Eli replied leaning, he was lying flat on the ground on his back looking at them all upside down. **

**"You know that wasn't the only bad thing that Degrassi saw back then!" Manny told him then she looked over at Clare to show that she was talking to both of them, "It's true Rick Murray got shot at the school after he shot Jimmy, but we lost a close friend just a few years after that." Manny said remembering the night of Liberty Van Zant's seventeenth birthday party. **

**"Yeah almost four years ago a friend of ours was stabbed just outside of my parents house... JT Yorke was his name." Emma said cringe as she remembered that night.**

**"You know sometimes I feel guilty for what happened to him..." Jay randomly announced making everyone turn their heads and Manny give him a confused look, "Spinner and I are the one's who kicked those two Lakehurst guys out of the party..." he finished taking another drink. Emma looked over at Spinner as if to ask if it was true, he nodded after a moment and took a drink of the can of beer in his hand. **

**"What were there names, the guys who did it?" Eli asked realizing he knew several students who went to Lakehurst at one point in time.**

**"Drake Lempkey was the kid who did it and his friend Johnny Dimarco was there and watched the whole thing happen." Manny answered his question taking a sip of her fianc****é****'s drink. Clare's eyes got wide at the mention of Johnny.**

**"Johnny Dimarco dated my best friend for a while..." She whispered looking down.**

**"Well that's in the past now and honestly the best thing we can do is to keep on living without forgeting that it happened." Spinner said sighing, the three others his age nodded.**

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

******Okay so that's the end of that I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm going to have to wait awhile before I post chapter 11 clearly since I'm not getting any reviews! well review and remember the baby name contest! We've had two submissions so far and I hope we get ********some more soon! Till then my beautiful people!**

******-LB**


	11. Chapter 11

Ok so here is the long awaited chapter 11 so the top three usernames from the contest are the only three usernames from the contest they are as follows:

:

1992

I am going to get a couple more from a name genorator so we'll see how that goes and what not. Thank you for participating and thank you for the reviews! Hope you ALL enjoy the chapter!

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

*Open POV*

Spinner was sitting on the couch with Emma's feet laying his lap, he was trying to rub the pain out of her ankles. She had been complaining about being pregnant all day and Spinner was trying to find a way to calm her down. Emma was currently laying back on the couch with "So you need a name" laying on her lap.

"I just can't seem to find any names I like in this book..." Emma said with a sigh.

"Maybe that's because you're practically reading straight through it." He said motioning for her to hand him the book, "Try it this way!" He closed his eyes and pointed a finger on a name. When he opened his eyes he smiled.

"I like this one, how about Samantha for a girl... now you pick the other!" he said handing her the book back, but before Emma picked a name she took a pink highlighter that was on her lap and highlighted the name. Then she closed her eyes and pointed to another name on the page.

"I got Sarah... Samantha and Sarah those go good together! What do you think?" She asked him picking up the pink highlighter again. He nodded and she marked through the name carefully.

Just then Eli, Clare and Adam came walking in through the front door.

"What are you guys up to?" Clare asked sitting in the arm chair while Eli through two bean bag chairs down from the closet upstairs. When he came back he plopped down between Adam and Clare and motion for Emma to hand him the book. She handed it over and quickly explain the name picking process to the three teenagers.

"Ok sounds easy enough, Can we do a few?" Eli asked flipping through the pages of the book to the boys names section.

"Yeah go ahead if we like it I'll give you a pen and you can highlight it!" She said motioning to herself and Spinner when she said we. So then Eli closed his eyes and laid his finger down on the page.

"Troy..." Eli said reading the name to the couple who thought for a moment then nodded in agreement. Emma handed him a blue highlighter and he ran a line over the name slowly. Then he handed the book to Clare. She flipped it to a different page and repeated the process.

"Oh oops I got two! Motley and Mortimer... Eww..." She said with a laugh. Spinners eyes got wide at the second name that was read.

"Motley and Troy is good don't you think Em?" he asked to which she nodded and smiled. Eli handed Clare the pen and she highlighter the first of the two names. The process continued to more times with

Aria and Alessa getting highlighted in yellow, then Paxton and Kennedy in green.

Emma pulled out to more pens and continued with the name picking as Clare got a call on her cellphone.

"That was mom, Glen and Jake just got there so I have to go... I'll see you guys later..." She said waving as she picked up her stuff and went to the door. Just as she opened it however everyone in the livingroom could hear the disgust in her voice, "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked in a completely out of character way.

Spinner raised an eyebrow and walked to the door, "What the hell ARE you doing here?" he repeated her question making everyone in the living room confused. Then quiet conversation could be barely heard and next Spinner was pushing someone through the door way into the living room.

"Eli go get his stuff so that this little scumbag can leave." Spinner told Eli, as Eli turned around he was greeted by the gaze of a very miserable looking Kiefer. Eli stood silently and walked up to his room. Throwing all of Kiefer's books and CD's that the boy had lent him into a box he walked down the stairs and shoved them into the olders hands not saying a single word. Adam rolled his eyes at the older boy and Emma made a shewing motion with her hand.

"Eli can we talk for a moment please, I just have something I need to tell you!" he asked the other emo boy pleadingly. Eli sighed loudly and walked passed his Ex out the front door. As Kiefer followed Eli shut the door to give them a little privacy.

"You've got five minutes..." Eli said folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm an idiot!" Kiefer started looking down at the ground, "I miss you so much and I wish you would give me another chance! I've been so lonely without you!" He said talking with his hand slightly.

"I should have never hit you and I would never let it happen again if you would just give me another shot, I know I'll treat you right!" He said trying to take Eli's hands in his own only to be pushed away.

"I'm sorry Kiefer but I can't do that! Now get out of here before Spinner hurts you!" He said turning away from him. He heard the other boy sniffle but he wouldn't let himself turn back around as much as he wanted to.

"If you leave me all alone like this... I swear I'll kill myself! That would be all your fault and what people say about you will be true, you get everyone you love killed! You wouldn't want that on your conscience would you?" Kiefer said in a malicious tone of voice. Just as Spinner opened the door to check on them Eli turned and punched Kiefer square in his jaw. Spinner grabbed him before he could lay another blow. Kiefer scrambled back to his car and raced out of the driveway. Eli walked inside and politely told Adam that they should hang out some other time.

When Adam left he walked up the stairs and into his room locking the door behind him. He sat down on his bed and opened the drawer of his night stand. He pulled a shaving razor out, and broke off the head as quietly as he could. Then he pulled up his sleeve and laid the blade on his arm. Slicing through his skin a few times just deep enough for blood to come out he threw the razor away and laid down on his bed falling asleep after a few moments of tears slipping slowly and silently down his face.

Down stairs Emma and Spinner were confused but thought that it would be best to let him have some alone time.

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

*Open POV*

Clare was sitting in her living room talking to Jake, her moms boyfriends son, when she got a text from Adam. He told her that Eli hadn't showed up for school that day and he was worried about him.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked her seeing the concerned look on her face. She looked over at him frowning.

"My friend Adam is worried about our other friend Eli, I need to go check on him... you can come if you want." She replied standing and walking towards the door. Jake followed her silently all the way to Eli's house. When they arrived Clare noted that the hearse was the only car there. She walked into the house not noticing the look Jake gave her as she did so. She went upstairs and knocked softly on Eli's bedroom door.

"Eli are you in there?" she asked hearing no response to her knocking. Jake taps her arm and she steps away confused. Jake pulled out a pocket knife and fiddled with the lock for a moment then stepped away as it clicked. Clare raised an eye brow in question.

"I got really bored one day and just taught myself how to pick locks, I can also count cards and build a perfect card house..." He said with a smirk. She nodded her head and opened the door slightly peeking in and finding Eli resting against his head board with a book in his lapped, completely asleep. She smiled and walked in. She went over and shook his shoulder before setting down on the edge of the bed.

"Adam and I have both been worried about you since... you know..." She started not wanting to bring up Kiefers name.

Eli nodded and looked over at her smirking his usual smirk.

"I'll be ok..." he said calmly. Clare leaned forward wrapping her arms around him in a hug that he gladly returned.

"Oh this is Jake, Glenn's son..." She motioned to Jake who was standing in the doorway. He waved a hand at Eli who waved back then looked away.

"You look like your havin' a rough day?" Jake said with a questioning tone. Eli nodded in reply, to which Jake raised his pinched finger and thumb to his lips raising an eyebrow. Eli smirked and nodded again. Clare turned back to Jake and gave him a confused look. Jake pulled a small plastic bag that contained a joint out of his shirt pocket.

"You smoke pot?" Clare asked absolutely shocked.

"Yeah you in?" Jake asked walking over and pulling Eli's desk chair near the bed.

"Ew no!" Clare said gagging, "Besides you could make the babies sick if Emma inhales the smoke from that!" She finished giving Eli a look.

"Here!" Jake said motioning to the door, "Go keep watch and don't let her come up here, we'll block off the door but just to be safe you should keep her down there if she's pregnant." he added.

"What do I tell her if she try's to come up here?" Clare said exasperatedly.

"Tell her we're up here smoking weed, she won't care!" Eli said handing Jake a lighter.

"Really?" Clare questioned looking surprised.

"Yeah her and Spin have both done it before!" he replied shooing her and grabbing a dry towel that was hanging on the end of his bed. Clare just shrugged her shoulders realizing she couldn't talk them out of it, then she closed the door and made her way downstairs. Eli stuffed the towel into the crack in the door and walked back to the bed.

*******(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Ok so I was totally heart broken when when I watched the new episode of Degrassi on thrusday and I actually cried. I just recently came out as transgender and I've considered Adam a role model. I'm glad to have updated though final and have included him in this new chapter. So thank you to the three aforementioned readers who submitted names! Now we start phase 2 of the contest here are the rules for this part:**

**Go to my profile**

**Vote in the poll for which male and female set you like best**

**See who ends up winning when Emma's due date roles around**

**( Note: Emma is 27 weeks pregnant in this chapter meaning that if I wrap this story up soon like I intend she will not be giving birth till the story that will follow this one!)**

**Till then enjoy folks and don't forget to vote! I will be glad to update soon.**

**-LB**


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so it's time to light it up! Lol jk but seriously folks there will be pot smoking in this chapter! So if you don't like that sorry! Can't help you... ok so contest is still on so be sure to vote in the poll currently running on my profile!

Here we go!

***(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

*Eli's POV*

As I walked back and sat on my bed Jake moved over so he was sitting across from me. He took a few puffs on the joint and handed it to me. Honestly I've never smoked pot before, but there's always a first time for everything. I took a puff and coughed once catching my breath. The taste was nice and I had always loved the smell. Jake laugh at me and moved to lie on his side propping his head up with one hand.

We as we both continued smoking I suddenly felt myself start to laugh. He gave me a look that only made it worse. I fell back in my fit of giggles and he started to laugh himself. Then I felt his hand on my arm. When I rolled over to look at him he smirked at me then leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. Is was very shocking but I felt myself acting on instinct laying a hand on his chest as I returned the kiss. After a second he deepened the kiss and I willingly allowed him to push his tongue into my mouth. It felt like we laid there making out for hours before we had to pull apart for air as we caught our breath I felt my face heat up a little and he reached out and stroked my blushing cheek with his thumb. Then we resumed our making out for another several moments before he broke away again and pulled me close.

"You're a great kisser, Eli..." he whispered in my ear. Then he started a trail of kisses down my throat to my collarbone. As he kissed and sucked at my neck I felt his teeth on my skin. I made a noise in the throat as he bit down, then he stopped.

"Sorry..." He whispered, I whimpered a little.

"No I like it... do it again..." I said softly to which he obliged.

We continued kissing and nipping at one another's necks for a while before I slipped my hand up his shirt feeling his fit, toned abs. He shivered at my hands that I knew were ice cold.

"I'm sorry..." I said almost shyly. He chuckled and leaned forward kissing my nose.

"It's alright!" he replied smirking. After a moment we pulled apart and he rolled on to his back. Out of what I have to assume was instinct he moved to cuddle into his side with my head laying on his chest.

Suddenly It felt akward and I thought to move but he snaked his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and closed my eyes just listening to the sound of him breathing.

Nearly 15 minutes later I heard and felt Jake's stomach grumble and it sent me into a fit of random giggles.

"Hungry?" I asked between fits and he nodded. We both sat up and he kissed my cheek chastedly.

Then he picked up his phone and made a call. He convinced Clare to order us a pizza and I just laughed even harder when I heard her on the phone.

Then Jake put out the joint and I sprayed a ton of air freshener in the room before we opened the door and we went downstairs.

***(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

*Open POV*

The next day at Degrassi Eli attempted numerous times to have a talk with a Jake but it was like Jake was ignoring him. At the end of the day Jake was outside waiting by his truck for Clare so they could leave. Eli happened to by on his way to his hearse when he saw Jake and rushed over.

"Hey there waiting on Clare?" Eli asked him.

"Um... yeah..." Jake said not making eye contact with him.

"Are you ok?" Eli replied continuing with his questions.

"Yeah I'm fine... Clare told me your gay and I figured I should just let you know up front that I'm not interested in anything with a dude." Jake told him firmly. Eli rolled his eyes at the other boy who gave him a confused look in response.

"I already figured that out, I was trying to let you know that I wouldn't pursue you if you're not interested... you know be friendly but I don't think you want that so don't bother me and I won't bother you!" Eli scowled at him and walked away.

***(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

*Open POV*

Eli was sitting at the table with Emma while Spinner was cooking. They were having there usual conversations when Emma brought up Jake.

"So who was that boy you were smoking with yesterday? He was pretty cute!" She said nudging Eli in the arm playfully.

"He is Helen Edwards' Boyfriend's Douche bag of a son!" Eli said calmly check a text message.

"Why is he suddenly such a douche bag? You to were getting along pretty well yesterday before you got high... well that's how Clare saw it anyway?" Spinner asked him with a smirk.

"He was all over me yesterday and today he was just plain rude. But it doesn't matter..." He said in a way that said this conversation is over now.

They continued on with their small talk for the next few hours until the night came to an end and they went their separate ways. As Eli laid down in his bed for the night he sighed thinking about how complicated his life was getting.

***(0 0)*_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **

**Okey dokey so that is le dernier chapitre to any french or french-canadian readers i'm sorry if I just butchered your native tongue lol I promise I will stick to english from now on! So I'm starting up a sequel soon that will have new drama, new romance, and two new little people. So remember to vote for your names and they will make it to the delivery room lol. Good night/ good morning, good luck **

**love you all,**

**LB**


End file.
